


Red Demons

by QrowpinANDCloqworkAlliance



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QrowpinANDCloqworkAlliance/pseuds/QrowpinANDCloqworkAlliance
Summary: The battlefield is not only the very core of disorder but it is what would also bring a huntsman to insanity. It is up to Ozpin and Qrow to comfort each other.





	Red Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Writer: QrowxOz  
> It is meh job teh kill ye with lemons! Qrow and Ozpin needs more love! Yeah!

The battlefield was glowing with the shades of war, red and darkness. Screams equal the explosions. And Qrow woke up, snapping his eyes open, hot and sweaty.

There was a body that has slipped in cool againts his own, a sensible fit that molded quite smoothly to his bent form. It was warm, slow-breathing on his hair and alive. Qrow couldn't recall when that happened after the confusion of his dream and the reality now. Was he verbally speaking while he was having this dream or did the man sneakily come to his room some time during the night? That second accusation sounded more like himself, surely Ozpin heard him groan or kick while he was having his nightmare.

Qrow shifted on Ozpin's arms and tried to adjust from where their knees twisted together. He tried to put a little space between the small of his back and the man behind him so air can come in between.

"Another nightmare?" Ozpin sounded worried.

"I suppose so but it's fine." And he added, whispering softly, "You've outlived worse."

Ozpin can't deny his comment. "I have."

Ozpin's palm moved then, now laying flat against Qrow's crisp shirt and still moving to molest the covered skin. Five sure fingers softly knead Qrow's skin beneath the white cotton. It was these types of affections that told Ozpin how much he fancied touching Qrow, and left him wanting so much more.

The nightmare was so vivid that Qrow wanted to think about it on his own, but...

"Please Ozpin, I'm okay now. You can go. I'm so sorry to have woken you."

Qrow spoke in a such a way leaving a hint of worry, an apprehensive disposition here, yet also with a splash of intrigue to his presence because Qrow wasn't entirely sure he wanted Ozpin to leave, Ozpin rarely offered himself or his skill. Qrow couldn't both rationalize the other half of his thoughts nor will himself into action. He was too tired mentally aesthetically from the day's work but going back to sleep is not so tempting anymore.

Ozpin's legs tightened, his hips starting a slow gyration against Qrow's stilled, contemplative body.

"Go with it, Qrow. Don't think, just let it happen. You don't have to think too hard about them. It will only get worse."

Ozpin knows how damaging nightmares can be, because he faced thousands back in his days. Qrow is still weak to the concept of them existing truly in the real world, and he offered the best solution to forget them—other thoughts to tip them off and the strongest emotion in bed. Lust.

Ozpin's hand moved then, hand slipping underneath fevered black fabric. His fingers played with the descending line of soft hair that trailed down to Qrow's crotch, vanishing under the hem of his cotton slacks. Ozpin wasted no such time. He slid his fingers beneath the elastic band of Qrow's sleepwear, one hand following the young huntsman's smooth trail down, and down, and down as it slowly went. The silky texture of that trace...becoming a welcomed moment of surprise for the professor.

He could sense the effect it was stirring within Qrow, the raging mind of this so fancied-after Qrow now awash with possibilities and greeted intrusion.

"Oh-God-Ozpin. What are you...doing to me?" Qrow's words were fervent, voice cracking and yet, unsure with his unreasonable and reasonable sides. His body was physically responding to Ozpin and the explicit advances that his warm, soft-skinned hand was giving. Soft touches and whispered words drifting to his ear...

"There is the best way to get rid of them now..Drive them out of your mind...Give in to me...And let me in instead...We're stronger together."

It was ethereal in Qrow's dream-heightened state.

Ozpin hummed on his neck. "I've been thinking of ways to get you and I alone, alone so that I might do this..."

Qrow was already on fire, his mind clouded with a red fog of both desire and unity and he was reeling. He shook, arms and stomach and shoulders and neck and head and feet and thighs. Oh god yes, even his toes curled when fingers wrapped around his unexpectedly hardened length. His own hands were too distracted, gripping and pulling at the soft fabric sheets that lay around them and over top of them. His mind dangerously racing now. Qrow pushed his head back, meeting Ozpin's own as he stretched, creating a half-moon arch shape that, in a moment of blinding superlative submission, spoke freely of his pleasures and his giving in.

"You have me and you will always have, if you can't drive them away alone...let me. I know how painful they are, they can make you go mad. You don't need to forget about them, just remember them as nothing that will stand in between us and our love, just harmless images."

Ozpin's words a torturously desperate fact, resonating inside his crazed head.

He didn't know up from down while he was being touched, it just felt good. Qrow couldn't, in those Ozpin-distracting moments, discern how long he had wanted Ozpin to dominate him, for he had never wanted someone as badly. He wanted to be burned by Ozpin's flames.

He couldn't barely express his need as he whispered so heavily. "I need you of...m-me..."

Ozpin collapsed under the heaviness of his tone, that delicious array of words that he was succumbing fully now, not to those devils of the night.

"I might hurt you but let's experience the bittersweet pain," Ozpin said, calming the only worrisome thoughts left running through Qrow's mind. Ozpin mouth kissed Qrow's shoulder as he tugged the shirts circular opening down. Exposing Qrow, challenging him to new lengths of mental strength; it was all this but so much more. It was the beginning of an even tastier relationship.

The professor had Qrow right where he wanted, and so quickly. "Take this off, love," Ozpin exhaled, his fingers pulling at Qrow's clothes. "I want to see all of you."

Qrow nodded, of course, lips tight with anticipation. The sweat-soaked fabric came off easily and fell to the floor in a similar suit Ozpin's green clothes, showing much nervousness now.

Ozpin pushed Qrow's body down, flush against the mattress, dreams and nightmares and pain having gone. No grim. No Salem. No abandoned tombstones.

There was only Ozpin and his chocolate eyes and those red lips looking down at him. Qrow shivered, this must be the kind of anticipation Ozpin felt waiting on him. He felt the wait in Ozpin's fingers that had once held him for so long, so starved of Qrow in that suffering—became the resulting consequence. It was a measure of extreme abandon that lead Ozpin to this moment, and not one he would ever wish away.

As the professor slid Qrow's thin black slacks down over toned, slender legs, Qrow's eyes were fixed watching and waiting for that rush to enter a void he hadn't known existed.

"Yes." One word, one thousand meanings. Qrow was giving of himself—his body, fully, for the very first time. Qrow silently admired Charles' pale flesh as it hovered above him. Qrow felt a deep hunger taking helm of this ship, yanking his being into a luscious new universe that held all of him.

Ozpin wasted no more precious time, afraid of the moment spinning too wildly out of his grasp but really, the night is still young. Qrow could change his mind, it would crush all that he believed in about a love transporting, all that he now wished so openly for.

"Say you want me, Qrow. Tell me," Ozpin said.

Qrow's eyes bore holes, steady now, so sure, as he spoke. His lips move at the same pace of his minds delivery. "Yes, I want you Ozpin, you. Please...I need to feel...inside of me...I want your heat and I want to fulfill my duty to you...in bed. I don't want be...anywhere else.."

Qrow knew it then: Ozpin was his. From that moment forward, Qrow would be the magnetism that powered the electricity in his beating heart. The charge that would ignite and burn a new light that was lost. But it was time for his body. And Qrow, oh, god Qrow, his ever loyal friend.

A rustle in the dark. A break in contact so small Qrow had hardly noticed it. Fast, everything blurred by now. Lights and reflections, shadows and silhouettes, whispers and shivers.

The slick was there instantly, palms and fingers wet now by lube, playing at the tight skin of Qrow's all-too-willing opening. One finger and it felt so good. Qrow arched his back on the bed. Then two, even better. Qrow cried out, his lips shockingly pulled apart, his eyes nearly stitched together, all fighting the pressured pain below.

"Easy now, calm your body," Ozpin whispered, mouth so close to Qrow's ear then, a steady palm laying flat against Qrow' chest.

"Hmmn..you're..so..." Ozpin's shooting carried on in steady mumbled, his red mouth touching and sliding along the smooth skin of Qrow's chest. His occupied hand rocked just hard enough then, shooting jolts of fire and energy up and into Qrow's aching groin, now dripping with hot pre-come at it's neglected tip.

"You're driving me..crazy." Qrow nearly belted out. Ozpin laughed lightly, but placed an open hand over his mouth, refusing any further chance of him to lose in so early. In the midst of preparation, his head was full of Ozpin's mental pictures all sexy and so greedy. And he nearly faded into an oblivion of lust and want. A sigh was all from Ozpin, removing his gelled fingers from Qrow's readied entrance.

It wasn't to be abandoned for long. Ozpin eased his way into Qrow's body, the tight walls of his counterparts flesh collapsing around him now. Burning and unused and his.

A kiss. A bite of a tongue. A hiss. A whimper. A cry for more. A begging, aching thrust for more. More and more and yes, more pleading. Qrow couldn't contain his mind, couldn't still his hands from ripping down Ozpin's.

Their bodies rode into the others, hips timed and legs locked and hands set. Only their mouths weren't connected, the need to breathe too great.

"Now impress me, Qrow." Ozpin said, nose poking into the side of Qrow's strong, defined jaw. His body shivered at his new request, at the hushed, directive voice it was delivered in. He made his own hips thundering down to his thrusts, making it even better do that they can meet harder. It was so much, he spread himself wider. Qrow's body being beaten into a delicious submission of give and give. His mouth, open and yet full of Ozpin's aching — and so incredibly hard dick. Lines of pre-come marking fresh-smelling white linen sheets, with its smell, the smell of sex, so much sex.

Bent over the footboard now, two legs spread, asshole pulled open as Ozpin dipped himself in and back out and repeated the motions until Qrow's abdomen was bruised with an ornate pattern from the wood. Then screams, tears of his throat as he cried out in blinding pleasure, knees nearly falling onto themselves.

"Come for me, Qrow, come all on you – come around me and take me deeper still," Ozpin begged, hands touching and feeling a lot. Qrow nearly fell off of an unseen cliff at the sound of that smooth voice, his body needing to feel all that he spoke of. He would release and Ozpin would too but Qrow thinks that he couldn't bare the separation now once Ozpin exited him. It would feel like death would have been feasibly acceptable rather than such a treacherous move.

And then it happened.

Ozpin pushed into Qrow as he came, at the same time feeling the clench of Qrow's muscles around his own pulsations. They were bound together then, no space, no hesitating parts to tear them down from the other. Qrow's orgasm rocked from his inside out, the hot liquid coming in successions and landing on his own skin. Ozpih all but bent to taste the man he had longed so deeply for. Curiosities to be explored later, no doubt.

Quick, final spasms rolled through the two connected bodies then, but it was their minds that fell so far from reality that neither had fully understood what had just happened. What had begun as a terrible dream had transformed into something much more. An unforeseen pairing.

Qrow's legs were still wound around Ozpin's hips, and the disengage was one full of silence and he spoke. "Ozpin, fuc-"

Ozpin dialled bad words but it wasn't that when he covered Qrow's mouth, eyes shifting downwards as he pulled himself out. "Sleep now, Qrow. We'll discuss more the morning. If you so feel the need too, that is but I don't think there is more to explain."

Qrow rolled over onto his side, feeling the spill of Ozpin's hot semen as it slipped from within."

"Ozpin?" Qrow's voice was very tired, soft and nearly pliable.

"Yes?" The professor emulated, reflected with similar exhaustion but he felt bad for Qrow.

"Stay the night with me."

Ozpin could only smile, his knowing cheeks flushed and perfect and used.

"Yes, I'll be here if you'll have another nightmare."

Qrow was both looking forward to that—and not.

**Author's Note:**

> Next mission is top Qrow.


End file.
